


Resolving of Gray

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Greylo, HEA, Making Love, Reylo Baby, Smut, TROS Speculation Fic, Unless I'm prophetic, Visions, no spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: After Crait, the bond connects them. Something lurks in the Darkness.





	Resolving of Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourtypicalfangirl204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourtypicalfangirl204/gifts).

> For yourtypcialfangirl for winning my 5,000 follower contest. Thank you for being patient. I hope you like it!

* * *

The Resistance had to be rebuilt from the ground up. It had been a year since the battle of Crait and the Force connection between Ben and Rey had been startlingly silent. Rey wondered if it had died along with Snoke. Though she knew that wasn’t true. She remembered the moment she saw him last—down on his knees, not looking like the Supreme Leader of the First Order but a broken man. 

Rey couldn’t fix him. He would have to fix himself. She thought by going to him on the  _ Supremacy _ he would turn. She thought it would shift the tide of the war. But she had been wrong. 

The legacy saber was still in two pieces. She carried her staff on her back and the pieces of the lightsaber in her satchel. The Resistance wasn’t the only thing that needed to be rebuilt. 

Everything was broken. 

***

In the quiet of night, she turned on her cot and found herself face-to-face with Ben. His eyes were wide as he gazed at her. Rey’s brow furrowed and she felt the tears start to well in her eyes. She wanted to reach out to him—to touch his hair, his face, anywhere. 

It had been a year since the bond was closed and only now it opened, teasing her with the belonging she sought. 

“Rey,” he whispered. 

She turned her back to him, curling up in a ball on her cot as the tears fell. Rey had hoped Ben would make the right choices. But even now, he was still with the First Order. He’d never truly cared about her. If he did then he wouldn’t be with the First Order now. 

***

After a long meditation, Rey was able to repair the legacy saber. Ben was watching her with a look of pride on his face. 

Rey walked past him, not making eye contact when he reached for her arm. She busied herself with her saber. Once she felt the bond close, she turned to look over her shoulder at the place where Ben had stood. She wondered why she felt so empty. She wondered if she would ever be able to get over him. She mourned the loss of what could have been. 

The Resistance wasn’t the home she told herself it would be. She didn’t fit in with the others. Rose was a kind person and a good friend, Finn was her first friend; but neither of them understood the power that flowed through her veins. 

Rey tried to talk to Leia, but how could she talk to the mother of the man that haunted her dreams? Leia had told Rey that Ben would have to save himself. He would have to be the one to change his destiny. He would have to  _ want  _ it. 

***

Tangled in the sheets of her cot, Rey tossed and turned as nightmares played in her mind. Images of her parents leaving her on Jakku, Ben goading her to join him in the First Order—then something else, something dark and twisted. A voice that was threatening. It spoke in her mind, promising her the answer to what she wanted most in the world—belonging. 

_ Kef Bir _ , it whispered. And Rey knew where she needed to go. 

***

“It’s too dangerous, I have to go alone,” Rey stated as she packed her satchel. 

Finn rolled his eyes and followed after her. 

“You’re not alone in this Rey. We can help you.” 

“You don’t understand,” Rey continued. “This is something I have to do on my own.” 

She closed the ramp to the Falcon and climbed into the pilots seat. Chewie was still on base and it would be difficult to fly without a co-pilot, but as she told Finn, this was something she had to do on her own. Rey set the coordinates for Kef Bir, wondering what she would find there. 

The planet was covered in water and the remains of the fallen Death Star. Rey landed the Falcon on a grassy field that overlooked the wreckage. Her stomach swirled with anxiety, wondering why  _ this  _ place had called to her. 

Waves crashed against durasteel walls as the salty sea air kissed her cheeks. She needed to get to the wreckage—there was something there. Something of importance. Rey peered around the grasslands until she saw a small speeder. The Falcon was too bulky and large to land on the unsteady remains. The speeder would do. 

She climbed on board and started the engine, soaring through intense winds and choppy waves. She landed on the last decaying remnants of the Empire’s most vicious weapon, one that could turn a planet into dust. Except now, it was a crumbling skeleton, half buried and corroded by the ferocious waves of a sea wishing to drown and bury it for good. Rey knew exactly why this place had called to her. Through the walls of misty waves, the crackling red crossguard saber glowed as its owner appeared. 

Kylo Ren was soaked from head to toe and he spun his saber, pulling it down behind him in a non threatening way. It only fanned the flames inside her chest. Rey gritted her teeth and stormed towards him with venom as she ignited her saber. All the pent up hurt seemed to burst out of her as she attacked. Kylo parried every slash but he never advanced on her. He wasn’t  _ fighting  _ her at all, he was on the defensive. 

“Rey,” he pleaded. “I need to talk to you.” 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Rey spat. 

Water dripped from her eyelashes, salt stinging her eyes—she told herself that’s why she had started crying. 

“You are not satisfied in the Resistance. I know because I feel the same way, Rey.” 

_ You’re so lonely. Don’t be afraid, I feel it too. I’d never felt so alone. You’re not alone. Neither are you.  _

Rey caught his saber in a blade lock, the rain pelting her in the face as she looked up into his sad, brown eyes. 

“People keep telling me they know me. No one does.” 

“But I do,” Kylo answered, and Rey let out a choked sob. 

He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Their sabers extinguished, hanging limp in their palms as they reached for each other. The hilt of his saber dug into her back as he clutched her close, swallowing her cries with his lips. Rey kissed him like she was dying of thirst. She needed to feel, to know that she wasn’t alone. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as his tongue slid against her own. 

No one understood her. No one but  _ him.  _ Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. 

***

When they had finally come up for breath, Ben convinced Rey to follow him further into the depths of the Death Star so they could talk. They stood on opposite sides of the fallen throne room and he gazed at her with such devotion. 

“I need your help. You are the only one I can trust. The only one powerful enough,” Ben said. 

Rey listened intently as he explained the return of Palpatine. 

“For so long, I thought it was my grandfather speaking to me. I was wrong. It was always Palpatine. I’ve been lied to my entire life. The only person that has ever been truthful is you. You are my constant, Rey.” 

“Do you know where he is?” Rey questioned. 

“I do, I can take you there.” 

Rey crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Ben’s waist. They were both shivering from the cold. 

“Do we have to go now?” Rey asked, peeling off her sodden arm wraps and letting them slap against the durasteel floor. She smoothed her hands up his damp tunic sinking her fingers into his wavy locks. 

“Soon,” Ben answered, running his large palms up and down her sides. 

They kissed again in a slow, tentative brush of lips as Ben slowly backed her up against the wall. Rey tugged at his tunic and he groaned as he broke away from the kiss to lift the tunic up and over him. Rey let her hands trail over his alabaster skin, riddled with scars. But he was  _ beautiful.  _ Every inch of him was perfect. 

His palms were warm as they pushed under her shirt, fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin of her abdomen. He looked down at her with warm, brown eyes, asking without words if this was okay. 

Rey nodded and helped him to remove her own tunic. She turned her back to him, looking over her shoulder as she started to unwind the wraps around her breasts. Ben kissed the back of her neck, slowly brushing his lips across her damp skin as she dropped the wraps to the ground. 

His hands were shaking when they landed on her waist, squeezing her hips as he looked over her shoulder at her naked breasts. He let out a gasp and whispered against the shell of her ear. 

“You’re beautiful. So beautiful, Rey.” 

Tentatively, she placed her hands on top of his and guided them up to her chest, letting his warm palms cover the soft mounds. 

“Kriff,” Ben stuttered.

Rey could feel the hard length of his erection pressing into her back through his clothes. His chin bit into her shoulder as he continued to palm her breasts. 

“I know they are… they are small,” Rey said, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

Surely, there had been others. Women with bigger breasts and curvier waists. She felt a sting of jealousy at the thought of anybody else touching him. 

Rey must have been projecting those thoughts across the bond because Ben turned her in his arms to face him. He kissed her softly before gazing into her eyes. 

“There has never been anybody else. Only you, Rey.” 

Ben dropped to his knees so he was eye level with her tits. 

“And these,” he said, pressing a kiss to the underside of her mound. “These are perfect.”

Rey let out a small gasp as his lips wrapped around her hardened peak, sucking it lightly into his warm mouth. Rey let her fingers course through his damp locks, holding him close as he licked and sucked at her nipple. 

_ Mine, _ Rey pushed through the bond.  _ All mine.  _

_ Yours,  _ Ben agreed. 

Suddenly, he stood and gathered Rey in his arms. He carried her like a bride towards the center of the throne room ruins where the light shone down. He placed her gently down and reached for the waistband of her leggings. Rey kicked off her boots as Ben rid her of her leggings and underwear. 

She was completely bare beneath him as he lowered himself on top of her. Rey’s breasts pressed against his solid chest and she felt her nipples pebble against his skin. 

She reached between them to run her hand over his erection, tenting his trousers. Ben groaned and caught her wrist, bringing it up to his mouth to press a kiss along the elegant bone. 

“I won’t be able to last if you do that,” he whispered. 

“I don’t care. I only want to feel you.” 

His eyes were hooded and simmering with lust. Rey quickly started to work his trousers open, reaching inside to wrap her palm around his length. She gave him a few tentative strokes. Together, they worked him free from his pants until he was just as naked as she was. 

“Can I? I want to make this good for you,” Ben said, as he lowered himself between her thighs. He kissed her hip and glanced down at the apex of her thighs with hunger. 

“You don’t have to,” Rey said, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“I want to, if you are okay with it.” 

Rey cupped his face and brushed her thumb along the apple of his cheek. She nodded, giving her consent. 

Ben started by licking up her slit. The feeling of his tongue against her sent jolts of pleasure rippling through her core. Rey sunk her fingers into his hair to help guide him to where she needed him most. 

His lips were soft as he kissed and licked through her folds, swirling his tongue over her clit. Her fingers tightened their grasp on his hair as he sucked her clit between his lips. 

Rey could feel herself rising to  _ something _ . She was just on the precipice, needing just a little push to get her over the edge. Ben pressed a single digit inside her at the same time as he sucked at her bud. She fell, tumbling into her very first release. 

Ben licked his lips as he pulled away, holding onto the base of his cock. 

“I was so close to coming just now. I could  _ feel  _ your orgasm.” 

Rey gasped, wondering just how deep their bond went. She lifted her arms out to him beseeching. He gladly wrapped her up in his arms and settled himself on top, his hard cock nudging at her entrance. 

When Ben kissed her again, she could taste herself on his lips. She reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock, guiding him to her pussy. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and Rey could swear that she could feel Ben’s beating in sync. 

He thrust forward and Rey felt her body stretch to accommodate him. It was a sharp pinch that left them both hissing.  _ Interesting,  _ Rey thought. They could feel each other’s pleasure and pain. 

Once her body got used to the intrusion, Ben started to press further in until he hilted himself inside. They were connected in the most intimate of ways and it felt like she was physically a part of  _ him.  _ He was inside her mind and inside her body. 

“You feel…” Ben gasped out, “amazing. Fuck, Rey.” 

He started to move in shallow thrusts. She could smell the salty sea air wafting through the wreckage and hear the waves crashing against the hull. Everything else seemed to fade away. All that mattered was them and this moment. Ben and Rey. 

Ben clutched her cheek as he continued to drive into her. His eyes welled with tears and she felt the droplets fall against her face. Rey started to tear up as well; she could  _ feel  _ the extent of his love for her. It made her chest tight and she found it hard to breathe. 

“Ben,” Rey gasped. “Ben I…” 

“I know, I love you. I love you, my beautiful girl.” 

She buried her face in his neck and kissed along his pulse point. 

“I love you, Ben.”

And wasn’t it a beautiful feeling to love and be loved in return. 

His breathing started to hitch as his cock swelled. Rey felt herself rising to a second climax, urged on by Ben’s increasing arousal. They came simultaneously, her walls fluttering around his length, milking his release. 

Their lips met in soft, searching kisses. Because now they knew what had to be done and the future was not promised. If this was their only moment together before the end,at least they would have these memories to look back on. 

***

After they dressed and made their way back towards where the Falcon was parked. They were silent when Ben entered the coordinates for the planet that Palpatine was residing on. Once they broke atmo, Ben put the Falcon in auto-pilot and let out a breath he’d been holding. They had a few hours to kill and Rey could tell Ben was a ball of nervous energy, much like she was. 

“You were the only one who ever cared,” Ben whispered. 

Rey furrowed her brow and reached out to grab his hand. 

“You know the night of the Jedi temple’s fall—when Skywalker…” 

He couldn’t even voice the words, it was still too raw and painful. The betrayal from his own flesh and blood. 

“They turned on me,” he added. “The other students. They chased me… thinking I was the one to kill their master. They wouldn’t listen when I tried to explain.” 

“You did what you had to do, you fought back. It was self defense, Ben.” 

He nodded and brushed a hand through his hair. He carried the weight of so many heroes upon his shoulders.  _ Skywalker, Organa, Solo _ . Royalty flowed through his veins. And yet, everyone that mattered to him had turned their backs. They failed him when he needed them the most. 

“But not you,” Ben remarked. “Even with the anger you felt towards me after Crait. You never gave up on me, did you?” 

“No, I didn’t,” Rey admitted. “I had  _ hoped.  _ When we touched hands, I saw  _ our  _ future. I wanted that more than anything else in the galaxy.” 

Ben brought her knuckles to his lips, pressing a fleeting kiss along the bony ridges. 

“Then let’s make it a reality.” 

***

The planet that Palpatine was on, if it could even be called a planet, was a large hunk of frozen tundra floating in the atmosphere. When they landed the Falcon, the sky was lit up with lightning storms. 

Ben led the way to Palpatine’s throne room. Rey wasn’t sure what she expected to see, but the visage of a ghastly figure sitting upon the throne was not one she’d ever dreamed in her deepest nightmares. 

Palpatine wore a dark hood over his aged and wrinkled face. He didn’t look entirely whole—like his body was being kept alive by machines. Rey wasn’t even sure if he was  _ living  _ at all. Which made the idea of defeating him much more frightening. 

He laughed maniacally, eyeing them both as he spoke. 

“Your coming together will be your undoing.” 

Rey gritted her teeth and grabbed the saber at her waist. Ben stood beside her with his crackling red saber ignited. They shared a look and Rey knew in that moment that the only thing that mattered was that they were in this  _ together.  _

Suddenly, the room went dark. When Rey opened her eyes she was alone. She looked down at the clothing she was wearing and in place of her white robes she was wearing a black dress with a hooded cape. She lifted her eyes and saw a mirror cave, similar to the one she witnessed on Ahch-To. However, the person that looked back at her was a stranger. 

She was darkness. She was rage. Her eyes were lifeless as she lifted a double bladed saber. Then, the stranger who wore Rey’s face pulled the saber down, snapping it in place to form a saber staff. 

This was not what she wanted. She advanced towards  _ something.  _ Out of the corner of her eye she saw a rippling cape. Then her eyes met those brown ones that she held so dear. 

Ben looked at her with sadness and fear. 

He was scared of her. Terrified of what she had become. 

_ Rey _ , she heard in her mind.  _ You have to break free. Come back to me.  _

She turned on her heel and lifted her saberstaff, slashing at the image of herself in the mirror cave. 

***

Her eyes snapped open as she screamed in pain. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as each nerve ending was struck with Force lightning. 

Finally, the pain stopped and Rey fell to the ground, catching her breath. A hand reached out, lifting her up from the ground and back on her feet. Ben was staring at her in fear—this time it wasn’t fear of  _ her.  _ It was fear  _ for  _ her. 

He turned his gaze towards Palpatine. Rey knew that if they had any chance of defeating him, they would have to do it together. 

Ben advanced forward, with hatred in his eyes. Rey extinguished her saber and joined him as they walked toward Palpatine’s throne. Unlike Snoke, Palpatine didn’t have any guards surrounding him. He simply didn’t need them— he was powerful enough on his own. 

Palpatine threw a hand out and hit Ben with a thread of Force lightning. Ben grimaced but remained on his feet. 

“Can’t you see, child? She’s only using you for your power. As soon as I fall she will go back to the arms of the Resistance. Likely back into the arms of a soldier. She’s using you. She could never love you. It was the scavenger that called you a monster, after all. That’s all you’ll ever be to her.” 

_ No.  _ Ben was stronger than Palpatine’s manipulation. Rey was certain. 

“You’re not a monster. You opened up your heart to me. You let me in—showed me your vulnerabilities. You let me try to  _ heal  _ you. I love you, Ben.” 

The emperor threw a bolt of Force lightning into Rey’s chest, making her tumble backwards onto the floor. She gasped and held a hand to her heart.  _ Pain.  _ So much pain. 

Beside her, Ben felt that pain and he used it. Dark side energy rippled off of him in waves. 

“Yes, let it fuel you. Let it consume you,” Palpatine hissed.

Ben stopped, pulling from something deep inside of him. Rey staggered to her feet, watching as Ben called forth a surge of power. He thrust his hands out and the room was blinded with a golden strike of electricity. The Force lightening was coming from Ben and he was using the light side of the Force. 

The emperor writhed on his throne, throwing his hands out and hitting Ben with his own Force lightning strikes. 

Through their bond, Ben reached out to Rey and nudged her mind. 

_ Now. Go Rey, strike him down.  _

Rey rushed forward and thrust her saber through Palpatine’s chest. She heard Ben’s body hit the ground behind her,released from Palpatine’s hold. Rey watched as the life went out of the emperor’s eyes. His body sagged on the throne. 

She turned and ran to where Ben laid on the ground. He coughed and blood splattered against the white floor. Rey clutched his face and looked into his eyes, crying as she watched him collapse. He wasn’t breathing. 

Rey stood up and screamed, tears streaming down her face. She stormed over to the throne and started slashing away at Palpatine’s body. Yelling as she lashed out. He had taken everything from her.  _ Everything.  _ And Ben… Ben had  _ died.  _

_ Everybody always leaves.  _

_ I’m always alone.  _

When Palpatine’s body was nothing but a cauterized lump, she felt her body give out. She crawled over to where Ben was laying and rested her head on his chest. 

_ Ba dum. Ba dum.  _

Rey’s eyes widened as she listened to the sound of Ben’s heart beating against her ear. It was slow and shallow—but it was there. He was alive. 

***

Even with Palpatine gone, the war was far from over. As far as Rey was concerned she’d done her part. And there was no way she would be leaving Ben’s side while he recovered in a bacta tank. 

Finn and Rose led the battle against the First Order. Poe tried to guilt Rey into fighting; saying that she was the fuel to their allies. As the last Jedi, she was their only hope. However, Leia gave him a single look and the pilot knew it was time to stand down. 

Leia had an intuition about her. She sensed the bond between Rey and Ben without Rey having ever mentioned it. Leia also knew that there was something between them—something more than only being bound by the Force. 

“I love your son,” Rey admitted, as she watched him floating in the bacta tank with his eyes closed. 

“I know,” Leia replied. “He loves you, too. He will come back to us.” 

***

The Resistance came out of the war victorious. Hux and the Knights of Ren were captured and put on trial for their crimes. 

Ben awakened not long after the end of the last battle. He was pardoned from his crimes due to his help in taking down Emperor Palpatine. It wasn’t hard to convince the Resistance of Ben’s constant mental, emotional, and physical abuse amongst the First Order. He was a victim after all, and Leia wouldn’t let them turn on her son. 

That night, when they were laying in bed together in their assigned quarters, Ben made love to Rey in slow, steady thrusts. 

Rey loved the way he groaned into her neck. 

“You look so beautiful stuffed full with my cock.” 

She blushed at his words. He always seemed to make her overcome with pleasure by just the sound of his voice. 

He leaned over and took a nipple between his lips, teasing the tender bud with his tongue. 

Ben pleasured her all night long, bringing release after release out of her until they were both exhausted and sated. 

***

Ahch-To was just as beautiful as she remembered. Ben looked around in wonder at the rocky cliffs and green hills. Rey smiled as she grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. 

Her wedding band shimmered in the sunlight.

They had gotten married shortly after the end of the war. Ben didn’t want to wait and frankly, Rey was tired of always  _ waiting.  _

Leia retired from the Resistance, leaving it in the capable hands of Finn and Rose. She came with Ben and Rey when they decided to move to Ahch-To to start their own Order of Jedi. They would teach the Force sensitives in both the Light and the Dark side of the Force. 

Five years after they settled on the island and established a bright young academy of padawans, Rey felt a flutter in the Force. She jumped up from her teachings with the students and excused herself, running down the steep stone steps to the shoreline where Ben was practicing lightsaber forms with the older students. 

His gaze snapped to Rey, sensing her approach. She ran and leapt into his arms, kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

The students hooted and whistled as Ben kissed her back. When they finally came up for breath, Ben sensed it. 

“You’re?” 

“Yes!” Rey agreed. 

Ben brought his hand down to her stomach, smiling as he felt the Force signature of their unborn child. 

A child that would turn out to be a boy as handsome as his father with the same dark, wavy hair. A child that would have his mother's hazel eyes and freckles. 

A child they would name Gray. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing friend Nightsofreylo for betaing!


End file.
